V1.0.0.98
* Matchmaking algorithm improved. |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.98 |Prev = V1.0.0.97 |Next = V1.0.0.99 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.16.12 * Summoners who are level 20 and above can now participate in full Arranged Team Ranked Games. * Summoners must be still Level 30 to participate in Solo Ranked Games. Improvements * Music at the end of Champion Selection will now fade out properly. * The Store button will now be greyed out when it is offline for maintenance. * The matchmaking algorithm has been improved. * Changes to free to play champions should now be updated without having to log out and back in. * When a minimum number of players for a practice game is required, it should now correctly count players on both teams. * You will no longer receive a notification when someone denies your friend request, or removes you from their friend list. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where champion selections would sometimes have no champions to choose from. * Fixed issues where looking at another player's runebook sometimes showed your runepages. * Fixed an issue where you sometimes would not get the skin you selected. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes not transition from the "Waiting for Stats…" screen to the end of game stats screen. * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Normal game would result in a Leave. * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Ranked game would only grant a Loss instead of both a Loss and Leave. * Fixed a bug where disabling Champion Selection help tooltips was not working properly. * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a Summoner would be told that it was not their turn to pick when attempting to lock their selection. * Fixed a bug where Champion filters applied in the Summoner Profile would persist through into Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug where purchased Champions would not show up until logging out and back in. * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a team would receive a rating decrease if they won a game where one of their teammates had left. * Fixed a client crash. League of Legends v1.0.0.98 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Galio converts 50% of his total magic resistance into ability power. * (Q) ** Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * (W) ** Galio shields an ally champion, increasing their armor and magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that champion suffers damage. * (E) ** Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * (Ultimate) ** Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 22. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. ; * ** Now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Turrets no longer gain bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Range increased to 650 from 575. ; * ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip that indicated the spell did magic damage when in fact it does physical damage. ; * ** No longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast. * ** Fixed a bug that would cause it to occasionally not include Ability Power in the damage. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Heal reduced to from . ; * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * ** New passive component: % cooldown reduction. * ** Duration increased to from . ** It now deals damage over ticks, evenly split by the duration, instead of every seconds. * ** Magic resistance reduction changed to from 15 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to 50 from 40. ; * ** Base heal amount reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base heal reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit. ; * ** Tooltip now displays stat bonuses. * ** Cooldown increased to from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** It is now blocked by spell shields. Items ; * Attack damage increased to 35 from 25. * Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. * Active's cast range increased to 400 from 300. * Fixed a bug where the active effect would go through spell shields. * Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with active. ; * Attack damage increased to 60 from 45. * Ability power increased to 75 from 55. * Spell vamp increased to 13% from 12%. * Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with active. ; * + + = ** + + + = * Attack damage reduced to 23 from 35. Summoner's Rift * ** Fixed a bug where it would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. ** Fixed a bug where it was not regenerating health at the proper rate. General * Smart Cast now defaults to Shift and Self Cast now defaults to Alt. These can be changed in the keybinding menu. * Death Recap now operates under a priority system in order to show which abilities are contributing most to the kill. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed a bug where kills or assists were not granting experience if the Champion was too far away from the target. * Fixed a bug with the Tutorial where disabling the sound would break the progression. * Fixed a bug where Champions that killed a target would continue playing channeling animations after the target was dead. * Fixed a bug where the item stack number wouldn't swap properly when items were rearranged in the inventory. * Fixed a bug where entering a game with sounds disabled would cause all sounds to be disabled for the rest of the game, regardless of if sounds were enabled later on. Skins * now has Alien turrets. de:V1.0.0.98 zh:V1.0.0.98 Category:Patch notes